Anna Says
by kiiro asakura
Summary: Takes place 2 days after Anna watched an X rated film... She somewhat sees Yoh in a... uhm.. coughsexualcough way... Need I say more?...(Revised version up)
1. Anna Says 1

Shaman King Fan Fiction.  
  
Title: Anna Says.  
  
Author: Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter One: Damn That Stupid Yoh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own SHAMAN KING. Damn it.  
  
Author's note: Spoiler ahead. Lots of them. Mainly because the author's notes are a lot longer than the actual fic. But hey. I assure you that there won't be any more *long* notes (before the fic) in the next chapters. That's because I already said them all here!!! For any of those writers who think that I borrowed (I prefer THAT term from the word steal) my idea from their creations, without me giving the credits that are due to them .PLEASE FORGIVE ME!. It's just that I have read far too much fanfics for me to identify from which author I have gotten these ideas. If you are one of those authors whose rights I have unintentionally violated, please notify me through email asap. kiiro_asakura@yahoo.com  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author's additional note: WARNING!!!  
  
UNDER AGED readers (Meaning THOSE who are UNDER the age of 18) are NOT allowed to read this fic because of the slight (?) sexual (?) implications (?) present in some of its chapters!!!  
  
The first chapter has NO sexual parts in it.Just a lot of "damnation", meaning the uttering of the word "damn". Heheh.Get it? Damnation? Saying the word damn? Oh forget it.*author sweatdrops* .BUT! Just in case after reading the first chapter, you find yourself liking the fic, THAT would mean that you WOULD want to read its succeeding parts which DO contain the actual "sexual scenes". Right? Right. Sooo?. THAT's the problem there..(NOT that any minor who sees this warning would actually ever CONSIDER the caution.I just wanted to let you people know, that I know, that I AM in NO authority to BAN minors from reading it. I decided to just add a warning note so it would SEEM that I, Kiiro Asakura, the author of this fic, REALLY cares about the welfare of my readers, even though I REALLY DON'T. And to tell you the truth. I just wanted to WASTE your time by making you READ this note right here.Sooo. There.)  
  
This is a Yoh/Anna lemon fic(although as I HAVE said or rather, typed earlier, not all of the chapters have some "lemoness" (?!?) into it) Yes.I know.The personalities of the characters (Yoh's and Anna's to be exact) in the anime (Can't say in the manga, because I haven't read any volume in the SK manga, but I'll be presuming that the events in the anime and in the manga ARE virtually the same) are not apt for the possibility of having any sexual activity in their (Yoh and Anna's) lives, but as you know, this IS a Shaman King FANFICTION, and from MY point of view, I, being a fan who LIKES to write FICTIONAL (Not that the actual story of the Shaman King series can be considered NON fictional, but hey.You know what I mean. Right?) stories about the said anime, would like to think that I, SOMEHOW, possess the freedom to create fictional story plots of ,AGAIN, the said anime, which is Shaman King, simply BECAUSE.I want to. (AGAIN.Those previous statements were utterly pointless.But I just couldn't resist the temptation of making you people read such irrelevant things! .Presuming, of course, that you DID read this part right here.) Oh well.ON with the story then!!!... EnJoY! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author's last note (I swear it's the last!):  
  
I decided to write a Yona lemon fic because. Based on MY observation, (Not that anyone could say I AM a very good observer, but I would like to think that, indeed, I AM.) nobody else wants to write this type of fic at all.Well, if there IS somebody else who does.It's very rare that you see them.Or at least I think I rarely saw them.Or rather, rarely READ the fics that they wrote.PLUS. Just for the sake of telling. I am NOT in a sexual mood, and I HAVEN'T had any sexual experience or anything. Sooo?. Why DID I write this lemon fic then?.(Believe it or not) It's simply because, I just like to imagine the SK characters, particularly my MOST favorite couple (Yes! It's Anna and Yoh, my next fave couple of course would be Anna and Hao!.) have some *FUN* in their imagined, would be, "lives in the future".Whatever that means.And I just wanted to add those * cough voices cough in cough the cough characters' cough heads cough * (Not to worry people! . My coughing here, is nowhere near to it being an obvious symptom of SARS!!! *Again.The author just HAD to sweatdrop at that*) to show a bit of my imagination on how their alter egos would sound like.Actually their alter egos sound a hell lot similar to mine (DOI! I'm the author here ain't I??? Of course they would sound like me! It's because they're saying MY thoughts!!!) And again.NOW, we go on with the fic!!! For REAL this time!..  
  
Note about the story (Okay this time, THIS note IS relevant.):  
  
The story takes place after Anna Kyouyama watched an X rated film.She later on finds herself to be, how do I say this .Uuhhh.* cough Really cough Horny cough * .Need I say more?..Heheheh.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Anna Says by Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Damn That Stupid Yoh.  
  
Saturday morning, probably around 8.  
  
At the bathroom, the shower was on. A silhouette of a girl could be seen from behind the shower curtains. This girl has a very slim, yet muscular and curvy figure. Currently 18 years of age, clearly she has blossomed beautifully. Not much can be said about the outline of her body. Except that. Any guy would have had his jaw fallen straight onto the floor just by the sight of it.  
  
The girl's name is Anna Kyouyama. She is an itako. But NOT just an ordinary itako. She is the most powerful itako in the world who is destined to be the future bride of the Shaman king.  
  
So let's rewind a little bit here.  
  
The girl gets out of the bathroom.  
  
And now we go fast forward.  
  
She is now wearing her usual short black dress. And of course she has her prayer beads and a red bandana on. She is lying in front of the television, not really watching the program shown there, but rather, she is just staring into space.  
  
Inside Anna's head.  
  
Damn it. I thought that cold shower would help me. Tsk. Obviously it didn't.  
  
From the kitchen.  
  
"Anna, breakfast is ready!"  
  
Again, inside Anna's head.  
  
Damn it. Something is wrong with me.  
  
At the dining table.  
  
Yoh Asakura, Anna's fiancé and the newly proclaimed Shaman King, is eating his meal happily. Anna on the other hand is just staring at Yoh without even touching her food.  
  
Inside Anna's head.  
  
I think I better tell him.  
  
(Are you sure about that?)  
  
(What if he just laughs at you?)  
  
(Besides, it is just SOO not you.)  
  
Gee, you think?  
  
(Come to think of it, all he ever really does is laugh you know.Even if a statement isn't funny at all.)  
  
(There's.uh. Nothing wrong with him. Right?)  
  
(Oh don't be silly! He's just cheerful. That's all.)  
  
(Ah.Right, just checking!)  
  
I can't handle it anymore. I want to get rid of this feeling once and for all.  
  
(Do you even think that this kind of thing has already entered his mind?)  
  
Why not? I AM a very attractive girl. He IS my fiancé. We ARE already 18, meaning we're NOT minors anymore. Plus, we sleep under the same roof EVERY night, don't we? .  
  
(Oh yeah, the last line kinda says it all.)  
  
(Well then girl. Be our guest! Go ahead and tell him already!)  
  
(By the way, we're really kinda getting crowded in here. Inside your head I mean.)  
  
(Maybe you should. Lay off the late night watching of X rated movies?)  
  
(Makes you hear voices. LOTS of voices.)  
  
Well then fine! Just get out of my head already. Or you could at least shut up once in a while and stop interrupting my thoughts.  
  
(Fine, fine.)  
  
(It's your head after all.)  
  
(Not that we can do anything if you don't want hearing our voices in here, right?)  
  
Damn it. Just quit it already.  
  
( ..... )  
  
(You know..Actually, we think.)  
  
Bullshit.  
  
(Ohoh!So you really ARE serious about us leaving you alone?!)  
  
(Gee.You could've just told us THAT!!)  
  
(Uuh.Yeaaah!!)  
  
Anna: Oh f**k these stupid voices inside my head!!!  
  
Yoh just stares at Anna.  
  
Yoh: Uuuhhhh....  
  
Anna: Oh crap.. Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Yoh nods, giving Anna a cute smirk and a concerned look.  
  
Yoh: Anna, um. Are you okay?  
  
Yoh looks at Anna's untouched food.  
  
Yoh: You seem to be thinking about.err.A lot of things lately.  
  
Anna didn't say she was ok. Because the fact is, she isn't. She has made up her mind. She is going to tell Yoh what's been bothering her.  
  
Yoh: Anna? Is something wrong?  
  
Anna: Yoh.I want you to do.um.something.for me.  
  
Yoh stares at Anna with a sense of seriousness in his eyes.  
  
Yoh: Ok.I'll try.So. What is it Anna?  
  
Anna: I.  
  
Yoh is clearly thinking of the gravity of Anna's words.  
  
Yoh: Anna, Just say it.  
  
Anna: I.  
  
Yoh: Yes? What is it Anna?  
  
Anna: I know this will sound weird, not to mention inappropriate, coming from me but.  
  
Yoh: Yes? So what is it?!?  
  
Anna: I.  
  
Yoh, feeling a little bit anxious, unintentionally raised his voice at Anna.  
  
Yoh: For crying out loud Anna! Just say what it is already!  
  
Anna, feeling the tension in her situation increased suddenly by Yoh's remark, just snapped.  
  
Anna: Okay! Okay! Fine! I just want you to f*** me okay ?!?! There! I'm sexually aroused! I watched this stupid sex film two nights ago and now I can't stop thinking about sex whenever I see you! I don't know why but it just happens! I'm only human for crying out loud!!! So there!!!  
  
Yoh: *GASP!*  
  
Inside Anna's head.  
  
Damn it. I just said something stupid out loud, AGAIN, didn't I?  
  
(Uuhhh.Yep.)  
  
(Oh now you did it.)  
  
(Yeah.I see it coming girl.)  
  
(He's gonna laugh at you like crazy!)  
  
(Yeah, I knew it!)  
  
(He'll think you're just a joke Anna!)  
  
(But hey! At least he'll think that you're a FUNNY joke, right?)  
  
(Unlike the ones told by Chocolove!!!)  
  
(Yeah! Why else would he be laughing if she was like THOSE!?)  
  
(Oh you poor thing!)  
  
Oh shut up!!!  
  
Back to reality.  
  
In contrast to what Anna's inner voices have told her, Yoh isn't laughing this time. In fact he isn't showing any type of emotion at all. He is just staring at her with a blank, somewhat suggesting of a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Anna, feeling really stupid with what she did, and not comprehending the meaning of Yoh's reaction, plainly said.  
  
Anna: Um. So? .Uhh. What do you think?.  
  
With that, Yoh stands up from the dining table. He then speaks with a tone of iciness in his voice that Anna didn't know he possessed until just now.  
  
Yoh: Im going to see Manta today. He. needs my help on something. You can leave the dishes on the sink. I'll just clean them up when I get back.  
  
He quickly leaves the dining room with a quite dumbfounded and a really hurt Anna inside it, but Anna forces herself to return to her senses and runs off after Yoh.  
  
Anna: Yoh! Wait!  
  
She catches up with Yoh at the gate of their house. She pulls on his shirt to make him look at her. But when he turns to face her, she sees something that she did not expect to see. Ever.  
  
Anna sees Yoh looking at her.  
  
With utmost disgust and despise written all over his face.  
  
She was supposed to ask him what his answer would be about her question. But after seeing Yoh's face just now, all she could do was to let go of him.  
  
Yoh: I. Better get going.  
  
Anna: . . . .  
  
Anna goes back inside their house. She looks at the dining table with the dishes on it. She gathers them up and puts them in the sink. Anna just stares blankly at them for quite some time. And then she starts to clean the dishes.  
  
She doesn't notice the strings of tears that are forming on her cheeks. Her hands begin to tremble. Her sobs become more and more audible. All she could think of at the moment is the heaviness of her chest. Breathing was starting to become a very hard task. She never thought that Yoh, HER Yoh, would be able to do THIS to her. Rage seems to fill every inch of her pain stricken heart.  
  
But then suddenly.  
  
An idea hits her. (Not in the physical terms you fools!)  
  
A mischievous smile creeps along her lips.  
  
Anna: Defeat was never in my vocabulary Asakura Yoh. Not again will it ever be.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~ Yep folks, that's the end of chapter 1! Kinda just a teaser. Obviously!!! Chapter 2 will have.uhm.well. MORE *Lemony.Implications*!?! Or whatever that means. So read on if you like! And please! Don't let my pointless notes stop you!  
  
~ So when the hell did Anna Kyouyama said the title? (-Damn that stupid Yoh). Well, she never did. I just decided to make that the title of the chapter because Yoh is the reason why she's having a heck of a damned time. (-_-)  
  
~ Praise worthy people of the S.K. Fanworld!!! (Praise worthy = because I regard you as people who have taste when it comes to picking out GOOD anime!. YAY! Well, that includes myself doesn't it?!? And I have got to cheer for that! Okay.I know that statement's kinda lame.But hey, it's a lame life that I'm living, so it just follows that I come up with lame lines, right? (COLLEGE LIFE SUX!!! Well, just the school work I mean, exams, orals, projects, bitchy professors, and the like.All you Highschool people, enjoy your lives now while you still can!!!)  
  
~ Anyway, review my fic please. BTW, just FYI, it's my first time EVER to write an SK fic! Heck! It's my first time EVER to write a fic at that! (Damn. And I chose a to write a fic with some lemony chapters?. How bored can one person get with his life eh?) So there. I was just wondering since that is the case here, maybe you should cut me a slack off those really HARSH (can't quite think of the right term to go about here) remarks.Okay? That's all.Thanx for reading.Peace. And I'm out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ 


	2. Anna Says 2

Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Title: Anna Says.  
  
By: Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 2: Damn If I Only Knew What Yoh Was Thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King. Damn the bitterness of it all!!!  
  
Author's (Not too short, but not too long) note:  
  
This chapter is just a teaser (Awww! Again!?!) for chapter 3 which contains the REAL lime/lemon stuff. I'm not really sure about the distinction (Maybe you guys are?!?) Meaning there's still NO *vivid* lemony scenes here. Just uhm. A lot of my . *Humorous*. Thinking. .You can tell I'm no expert in this, but at least I try. Don't know why I do but I just do. Anyhow, I think we've heard a lot of Anna's inner voices already (I have a feeling you've already noticed that?). So this time, why don't we all listen to Yoh's (Oh Shoot.BUT WHY?!?)!?. . . That's the hint right there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Anna Says by Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Damn If I Only Knew What Yoh Was Thinking.  
  
Saturday afternoon, probably around 5.  
  
Yoh comes back from his meeting with Manta. As he enters their house, he smells something good. It's the aroma of the food that his fiancée Anna is cooking. And out of nowhere, something has suddenly hit him (And for the last time! It's not in the physical term you smart alecks!). It was the thought of his girl. HIS Anna. He can still remember the words that came out of her mouth that morning.  
  
~ Anna: Okay! Okay! Fine! I want you to f*** me okay ?!?! There! I'm sexually aroused! I watched this stupid sex film two nights ago and now I can't stop thinking about sex whenever I see you! I don't know why but it just happens! I'm only human for crying out loud!!! So there!!!  
  
(Just had to add that whole paragraph. Makes the fic look longer. Heheheh. *Author sweatdrops again*. Wheew .Really hot in here. Airconditioning is busted. Damn it.)  
  
Inside Yoh's Head:  
  
Damn it. Why does she have to ask me to f*** her NOW? She has no idea on how much torture I had to undergo after that! Damn it! I'm a guy.  
  
(Oh is that so?)  
  
(Geee I had NOOO idea! .)  
  
(I mean. What kind of guy would have the need to tell himself that he IS one?!?)  
  
* Gunshot *  
  
I hate it when voices interrupt my own thoughts.  
  
* The voices inside his head were suddenly gone *  
  
Where was I? Ah yes. I'm a guy! I guess (NOT about him being a guy you mentally challenged people!!! Yoh dono is not suffering from an identity crisis in this fic!). . .  
  
*Yoh walks over to the author who is sitting in front of the PC.  
  
*Yoh pulls out a gun.  
  
* Gunshot *  
  
I REALLY hate it when voices interrupt my own thoughts.  
  
* The author's really annoying voice is suddenly gone *  
  
* Yoh: What?!? It's just so much easier doing it that way!. Well at least I won't have to clean my sword after that.  
  
Uhh. Where was I? Ah. Yes. I'm a guy! So I guess. It's just natural for me to easily get addicted to sex right? And damn it! With a body like hers!?!.  
  
* Suddenly the voices inside his head start speaking again.  
  
(Oh no. .Quit while your ahead man!)  
  
Those soft kissable lips.  
  
(He's going down!)  
  
Those BEAUTIFUL and shapely breasts.  
  
(And he's really sinking down fast!)  
  
That very sexy waist and those toned abs.  
  
(Damn it! Send an SOS already!)  
  
AND that sweet virgin a**!!!  
  
(Oh shit! That's it! . You've snapped! You're on your own now man!  
  
(We're outta here!!!)  
  
(And out.)  
  
* Voices inside Yoh's head exit yet again, leaving him drowning in his own. Ehem ehem. *CONTEMPLATIVE* (!?!) thoughts.  
  
Those deep dark eyes. And those BEAUTIFUL breasts. Those soft kissable lips. And those BEAUTIFUL breasts. . That very pretty face. And have I mentioned, those VERY BEAUTIFUL breasts?!?. Those creamy white thighs. Ahh.YESSS. And of course those luscious. BEAUTIFUL. supple. and VERY BEAUTIFUL BREASTS!!!.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh."  
  
Yoh hears himself moan erotically in delight because of his thoughts about Anna.  
  
* Slaps himself hard on the face, bonks himself on the head with a nearby boulder after that, and then falls down on the ground (!?!) *  
  
* Shakes his head vigorously to gain consciousness and then stands up *  
  
Ahh. Duuhh... Where Am I? I mean ehem, ehem, where was I? Ahh. Yes. Shit. That hurt .A lot. I think I have a blood clot in my brain. (*Kiiro just snickers behind the PC and continues to type*). Anyway. If we start now, I don't think I can ever get myself to stop. And if I don't. SHE'll be the one who'll get hurt . And I don't want that - I think. Hhmmmm.. Wait a minute! What the. What am I saying !?!... I just love her too much. That's right. Now is not the right time. It'll be best when we get married. And when we DO get married.  
  
* Yoh unconsciously smirks and again lets out a small whimper of delight.  
  
All my fantasies about her can FINALLY come true! And without my conscience bugging me about NOT waiting for the right time!!! (Yoh's a good guy. Sooo I, being a God believer and all, like to think that he does have a conscience. Whatever that means.)  
  
* Yoh lets out a childish cry of victory and flails his arms high in the air.  
  
Yoh: YAY!!!  
  
* But suddenly drops them because of a surprise and now lets out a very girly and high pitched shriek.  
  
Yoh: EEEK!!!  
  
Yoh didn't notice the figure standing right behind him. It was Anna.  
  
Anna: Dinner. Is. Ready.  
  
Yoh jumped at Anna's sudden appearance. Anna just stared back at him. Apparently he had noticed that she has returned to her being the Ice Queen again.  
  
Inside Yoh's Head.  
  
Well that's good. I think. At least I won't have to restrain myself that hard anymore. Cause she'll be the one to do that for me. Just one slap from her 1 ton hands and I'll be back to looking scared in front of her. For real.  
  
It was good for Yoh that Anna at once turned her back on him. Or else she would have noticed the very huge bulge forming inside Yoh's pants. Particularly the one right on the middle due to his previous uhm. *Contemplation* . And Yoh doesn't want her to see that. Not after his refusal to her invitation earlier this morning.  
  
Both Anna and Yoh goes inside their house for dinner.  
  
But little did Yoh know of the dark plans Anna has come up with to get back at him.  
  
*Anna throws an unnoticed sideward glance at Yoh, and then she wickedly grins.  
  
Inside Anna's Head:  
  
Yoh Asakura... Your dinner awaits!...  
  
*Mysterious Low Voice: Dum dum dum dummmm..  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~ Please review this chapter too!!?  
  
(Not so important but still very humorous) Author's additional notes:  
  
~ I put them notes at the end of the fic so that you won't feel "forced" to read them (-_-)  
  
~ I know the dinner part is lame. But as I said before, I'm a lame writer who comes up with lame lines. Gomen! (-_-)  
  
~ To all the people who gave reviews on the previous chapter: Awww. Y'all are just really sweet! TOO sweet. Gosh. Anyhow, I appreciate all the short, BUT sweet (Awww. (-_-)) things you said there. But since this fic signifies my "not-being-a-first-time-writer-anymore" (Obviously cause it's the 2ND chapter already!), I figured it's okay for you to start giving me (Excuse me for using the term again, still don't know what word I should use here) HARSH, but not TOO harsh (I don't think I'll be ready for the REAL harshness at my current level of "fic writer-ness" (!?!) .) reviews, because after all, your reviews can contribute greatly to how I will turn out to be as a writer of fics in the future (-_-) . Not really sure if I, myself got the meaning of that paragraph but wadda hell!. Thinking is good for your brain(!?!). Sooo. There.  
  
~ As for the title, I think you can figure out for yourselves why I chose that. That's all. Peace. People. And I'm Out---cold. (-_-)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ 


	3. Anna Says 3

Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Title: Anna Says.  
  
By: Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 3: Damn I'm Pretty! But Why Won't Yoh Shag Me?!?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King. Damn the hopelessness of it all!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author's (really stupid) idea of a GOOD S.K. "FAN"fic:  
  
*Hao is hiding somewhere, behind a huge Narra tree.  
  
What the(?). NARRA tree?!? In JAPAN ?!?  
  
*Kiiro: Heeey!!!. I'M the author here! I can choose whatever setting I want a scene to be at! I'm Filipino and proud of it!!! Sooo go figure!!! (For those of you who don't know. Narra is my country's national tree.Doi.)  
  
*Hao (Panting and eyes open wide with shock): Sh. She. Is. Ee. Eeeeviiill!!!  
  
*Author screams at the top of her lungs(Ranma ½'s Kodachi Style... Doesn't that just make you wanna pummel my head right now!?!(-_-)):  
  
Hao sama!?! Haaaao samaaaa!?!?! Can I be Opacho's replacement?!? I promise I won't EVER run away from you even if you flash me those evil, scary, but still VERY pretty and perfect-for-death-glare eyes!!!  
  
*Hao evidently shivers and whimpers behind the tree.  
  
Hao: Help!?! Somebody!?! Please!?!.  
  
*Kiiro who heard Hao's moan of fear finds him in his hiding place and immediately strangles him out of his mantle.  
  
*Kiiro: Haaaao samaaaa!!! PLEEEASE BE MINE!!! MUUUWAHHH!!!  
  
*Hao: Aaaahhhh!!! SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!  
  
*Spirit of fire appears in an instant. And with its huge claws quickly wrapping around Kiiro's body, it has easily crushed and burned the "wicked" author into a crisp.  
  
*Hao (Sighs with relief and flashes a very kawaii smile -Yoh style- (!?!): Wheew.Thanks Spirit of fire!!!!  
  
*Spirit of Fire (Sweatdrops):. . . . . . . . !?!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author's (Really irrelevant) comment: Damn it. Even in MY own fics, Hao sama is powerful enough to gain victory!?! Just proves how worthy he is of the Shaman throne doesn't it?! Heheh. Dear fans of Asakura Yoh. Don't kill me! Please! Because the fact is, I also love Yoh! Really! It's just that I find Hao to be far more sexier. *Author imagines Hao topless.* Drools * . What the hell!?! I'm a ~notgonnasaymyrealagenotbecauseImoldorashamedIjustthinkthatitssupposetobeapr ivatething~ year old girl who likes to fantasize about Asakura Hao being half naked!?! SHIT!!! That actually makes me a pedophile (only because my age is more than 13 obviously), doesn't it!?! Nnoooooooo!!!.Reality SUX!.  
  
*Readers: GASP!!!  
  
Kiiro: Hey! People, people! Settle down please! Let's not get carried away here aight? First of all, Asakura Hao is just an animator's (Hiroyuki Takei's to be precise) figment of imagination.Yes.As hard as it is to admit it, Hao sama is NOT real! I mean, you do NOT see boys running around with a bunch of very well defined biceps, triceps, and abs, plus a very cool mecca of the spirit of fire at the age of thirteen for crying out loud!!! You just don't!!! NOT EVER!!! Okay?! So there!!! Having a vivid imagination of a very kawaii Asakura Hao in my head does not make me a pedophile!!! (YESSS!!!Hoorah!!!) Just felt the urge to say that out loud and tell it to myself, and everyone else . Besides, I don't go for younger guys. I just don't think I'm up for the babysitter gig at my life's current status. Too much responsibility you know. Email me. kiiro_asakura@yahoo.com (  
  
On with the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Anna Says by Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Damn I'm Pretty! But Why Won't Yoh Shag Me?  
  
Saturday afternoon, probably around 5:30.  
  
Inside Anna Kyouyama and Yoh Asakura's house.  
  
Anna: Yoh.Get your clothes changed. You'll get a cold if you don't.  
  
Yoh: Um. Okay I will.Later, but right now I'm really hungry. So can I please eat first?  
  
Anna, as usual, stares icily at Yoh and then raises one of her eyebrows.  
  
Anna: Get changed. Now.  
  
And with that.  
  
Yoh: Yes ma'am  
  
Yoh then goes to his room to get his clothes changed.  
  
Inside Yoh's Head  
  
Damn it.  
  
(Man. If only you shagged her before you left.)  
  
(I bet she would have started giving you kisses already.)  
  
(Yeah. Instead of those scary I'm-gonna-pummel-you-to-death glares .)  
  
Shut it.  
  
(Fine.)  
  
Yoh is done changing his clothes. He's about to open the rice paper doors of his room, when suddenly, they slide open on their own. When they opened, no one was there. This baffled Yoh quite a bit.  
  
Yoh: Err. Amidamiru. Is that you?!?  
  
A figure appears in front of Yoh. But it isn't his samurai spirit.  
  
It is no other than his fiancée, Kyouyama Anna.  
  
Anna: Wrong.  
  
Anna stands there in front of him with a very wicked look and grin on her face. She pushes Yoh further inside his room, quite forcefully at that, and then closes the doors behind her.  
  
Anna: It's ME Yoh. YOUR Anna.  
  
She stands before Yoh, smiling and wearing NOTHING, but a towel wrapped around her torso.  
  
(And the fun FINALLY begins here people. The fun begins indeed. Or so you'd think.)  
  
She is approaching Yoh slowly. But surely.  
  
Yoh on the other hand, can't take his eyes off the sight in front of him.  
  
Inside Yoh's Head.  
  
Shit! What the hell is she thinking!?! I think I'm gonna offer my prayers to Kami sama. I can just die a happy man right now!!!  
  
(Will somebody please just shoot him then!)  
  
(Get a hold of yourself! Geez)  
  
(Do something baka!)  
  
(Don't just drool there while looking at her like that!)  
  
(Ah!.Such an idiot!)  
  
But, this is wrong! I told myself that NOW is NOT the right time!  
  
(Oi.He IS stupid ain't he?)  
  
(Yep.He IS.)  
  
Yoh: Er. Anna.  
  
Anna is now very *close* to him.  
  
Yoh: (In a very tiny voice) Ah.Hey!... What's up? ..  
  
Anna's arms stretched out and are now wandering around his neck. Their chests are touching one another, with her hips pressing onto his. Her legs are playfully wrapping around him like a snake coiling around its prey. .  
  
Yoh: (Gaining a bit of his composure) Um. Hello there.  
  
Anna takes Yoh's shirt off. She pushes him against the wall.  
  
Yoh: Ahh.. Er.. Aren't we..  
  
Anna grabs Yoh's head gently (not THAT head you bunch of perverts!. Eheh, at least not yet (!?!) ^-^), brushes some of his hair off his face, and kisses his forehead while rubbing his chest soothingly.  
  
* Yoh's hands were just glued at his side. And THIS of course has required every ounce of self-restraint that he can muster.  
  
(*Kiiro's spirit: Aww. Always such a gentleman ain't he?. . You think I should go for Yoh dono instead of Hao sama!?! He IS quite the sweetheart ain't he? Yoh dono I mean!)  
  
(~As you may have read at the very beginning of this fic, Hao sama's spirit of fire killed me, but since I'm the author here, I am able to decide whether my soul gets burned as well or not~)  
  
(*Anna gets her itako beads, wraps it around Kiiro, mutters some powerful incantation and sends Kiiro's spirit right off to heaven.)  
  
(*Anna: Leave my Yoh alone, you bitch. Well I guess THAT takes care of her.)  
  
Yoh can't help himself from letting out loud moans of lustful desire with the pleasure he is getting from this (even though Anna's the one having all the *Fun* because of Yoh's disappointingly good sense of self control). He can't stop staring at Anna's chest either.  
  
Yoh: Ahhh... Uhmmmm. . .  
  
*Yoh(shakes his head robustly): Er.. Ahh. Aren't we suppose to be.  
  
Anna kisses his cheeks tenderly, which gave Yoh the worst blush of his entire life. And then she playfully nibbles on his ear loabs. She starts to moan erotically, hoping that this would encourage Yoh to demonstrate his *Excitement* at least a bit more.  
  
Yoh(starts to stutter due to his nervousness): Ahh. Uhmm. . . Ee. Eating d. Dinner right n. NOW? .Ummm .Ahh. Back th. th. THERE?.In th . the k.ki. KITCHEN?  
  
Yoh tries to get out of Anna's grasp. But is unsuccessful. She knows she was on the right track. She will not let him run away again. Not this time.  
  
Anna feels Yoh's body temperature rising dramatically. She also notices something hard growing inside his pants. Or at least she thought she does. Anna, this time, reverts to a very evil but more serious type of grin on her face.  
  
Anna: (In an alluring and low voice) Oh. We'll be eating dinner all right.  
  
Anna stares directly into Yoh's dark eyes, which made him whimper yet again.  
  
Anna: In fact. We'll be starting with the appetizer right now.  
  
Yoh lets out a hardly audible yelp. He knew what was coming next. What he didn't know is how much longer he could hold himself in.  
  
Anna brings her face closer to his.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
She licks Yoh's lips. She licks his lower lip once. And then his upper lip. She does it several more times before finally placing a firm and passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
* Yoh's eyes open in shock.  
  
She invades his mouth with her tongue, obsessively tasting every crevice of it.  
  
Inside Anna's Head:  
  
If THIS doesn't turn you on, I don't know what would... Wait a minute, that would mean. . Nothing... Except that you're gay. DEFINITELY gay. Damn it.  
  
When she broke the kiss, she expected to see a wide grinning Yoh staring at her with eyes that are burning in passion, but instead, she finds a Yoh, again, with a blank expression on his face. Pretty much the same expression he had that morning, when he started looking at her with loathing.  
  
Inside Anna's head (yes, again):  
  
No!!!. Not again. Don't look at me with those eyes, Yoh. I beg of you. Please don't! I thought you would at least get turned on by this!. I just don't get it! Why won't you like me?!?  
  
WHY WON'T YOU JUST LIKE ME!?!?!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
(Oh dear.she snapped)  
  
(Hey it wasn't my fault that she did! I swear I didn't say anything this time!!!)  
  
(Oh shut up.)  
  
Anna then speaks with a tone of absolute disdain in her voice and a look on her face, which unmistakably shows that she's had enough of this torture, and will simply not take anymore of it.  
  
Anna: Asakura Yoh.I WILL make you pay. Even if it's the last thing that I do. No one EVER defies me and I'll make sure that not even YOU ever will.  
  
With that, she forcefully pushes Yoh on the floor. Yoh nonetheless, giving her a passive look just has his back lying on the ground. But still, Anna opens her legs and sits on top of him. Her nether opening was directly on top of the bulge in Yoh's pants. She starts her assault by pushing herself hard on top of him. She then brings her head towards Yoh and speaks with a tone of indisputable authority with her most seductive and arousing voice.  
  
Anna: You WILL make love to me Yoh. . Whether you want to or not.. Simply because I say so.  
  
She bends down. She gives him another long and fiery kiss. She kisses him passionately as she grinds her hips ferociously at him. She opens Yoh's mouth with her tongue. Their tongues meet.  
  
But all the while, Yoh's tongue doesn't seem to be in the battling mood. This makes her break the kiss.  
  
When Anna stared into Yoh's eyes. She finds them to be still as empty and as cold. It is the moment when she has come up with a conclusion.  
  
That was it. She just couldn't really bare the pain anymore. Anna merely gives Yoh a smile, and then flashes a glare so cold that it could almost freeze anyone it makes contact with. She finds herself speaking with the only words that enter her mind.  
  
Anna: I hate you.  
  
Anna: I hate you. I hate you so much Yoh. You know that? I really, really, REALLY hate you.  
  
Yoh, whose eyes were staring at the ceiling a while ago suddenly moved. His mouth twitched and gave her a smirk. When Anna saw this, she just couldn't help seeing Yoh from a different point of view. She took notice of the face of the only man who has gained the power to strip her of her dignity. All she could do was to stare into those eyes with absolute fury.  
  
Immediately, tears come falling down Anna's expressionless face and with her voice finally beginning to break. She simply states:  
  
Anna: Yoh... I will make you pay... Even if it's the last thing I do. I said that I will make you pay, and by all means, I shall.  
  
Anna's hand was about to distort Yoh's face when suddenly . .  
  
A hand caught her slapping hand midway. It pulled her towards the direction of the floor. She was caught in surprise. She tried to fight back, thinking that the hand was about to retaliate its fury onto her. She raised her free hand to give a counter attack on her assailant. But to her dismay, it too, was caught and drawn towards the ground.  
  
Her chest was now being pressed forcefully against Yoh's. With her hands captured and set aside, she could not do a thing to defend herself from his very tight grip. This time, it was Anna's turn to have her eyes widen in shock, and all the while, her mouth was being firmly enclosed by Yoh's.  
  
~ Tsuzuku ~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
~Heheh, Sorry peeps! I just had to end it there. I'm thinking of some more *interesting* scenes... Apparently my imagination just quit working with me for tonight. Having to write about something you've never really experienced can be quite challenging you know...  
  
Plus, I really don't like the idea of me having to write an entirely limey/lemony fic. I like to add just bits of them. tiny bits ( I'd like to maintain my wholesome image for my readers. lol.  
  
Hao: lol indeed!!!.  
  
Anna: You can say that again.* turns to Kiiro: You Perverted Bitch!  
  
Yoh: Um.Well.She hasn't done anything offensive on my part yet, so I don't have anything against her. At the moment that is.  
  
Kiiro: Aww! That's so sweet! Thanks Yoh dono! Will you be mine ?!? I mean, since your twin brother refused my offer and all. Come here you! Muuwahhh!  
  
Yoh: Uuhhh.Okay! Now I take that back!!! Anna!?! Heeellp!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ 


	4. Anna Says 4

Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Title: Anna Says.  
  
By: Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 4: Damn it!!! Midgets and Spirits Must Die!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kiiro: I do NOT own Shaman King! Damn it!  
  
Fine! I got it! I got it! You don't need to shove it up my a*$ like that you know! And for the last time! I got it already! Okay!? There! Are you happy!? You happy now?! Huh?! Huh?! Are ya?! Are ya?! So you wanna piece of me?! Huh!? Do ya?! Do ya?! Huh?! (Ò_Ó)  
  
Readers: Uhh. No. (-_-)  
  
Kiiro: Oh. Really? (O_o)  
  
Readers: Uhh. Yep. (-_-)  
  
Kiiro: Oh. Okay. (-_-)  
  
* Shrugs *  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Author's (Semi-pointless) Notes:  
  
Heheh! Yay! At last! The fourth chappie is finally up! For all the people who reviewed the previous chapters, just wanna say:  
  
* Thanks!!!  
  
(From the bottom of Sadako's stinky and fungi-infested well! - kidding) : 3  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of the fic. And sorry for the slow update! I had to squeeze my brains out to imagine something that is totally out of my experience. Plus, I also had to refer to other fics for me to have a somewhat concrete idea about it.  
  
About the title of this chapter, c'mon pple, no need to explain that anymore, right? No need to worry though, you won't get disappointed that much, just a little I assure you. X 3  
  
WARNING: Lemony stuff ahead. Under aged readers, do not read this. One word description of the fic would be: Ecchi. So if you can't handle ecchi stuff, go away! Shoo! As in now! X S  
  
* Spoilers ahead as well. Also OOCness and explicit cursing! The venue.  
  
Yoh/Anna/Whoever(~Words~): - The character's motion/movement/dialogue lines.  
  
* Words: - Yoh's supposed thoughts.  
  
(Words) - The author's stupid self-assertions a.k.a. desperate attempts to retain the fic's secondary genre as humor.  
  
So now, we go on with the fic.  
  
And to all ya hentai lovers out there:  
  
Hope U EnJoY!  
  
You bunch of hentai's! X P  
  
Hee, hee, hee, hee. (!?!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Shaman King Fanfiction.  
  
Title: Anna Says.  
  
By: Kiiro Asakura.  
  
Chapter 4: Damn it! Midgets and Spirits Must Die (again)!!!  
  
Saturday afternoon. Probably around 6:30 in the evening. We go inside one of the rooms at Asakura Yoh and Kyouyama Anna's house.  
  
Anna tried to disfigure Yoh's face with her extra-special-super-mega-over- colossal-killer (me thinks you got the point here ne?) hand slaps. But unexpectedly, the once idle figure of Yoh has now reacted upon Anna's movement and caught her slapping hand midway. His hand pulled her towards him. Anna's eyes opened wide with shock as her lips made a full forced contact with Yoh's.  
  
* Inside Yoh's Head: Shit. I tried to stop myself from doing this Anna, I really did.  
  
She immediately raised her head, breaking the lips to lips contact Yoh had imposed on her to do earlier. Evidently, Yoh was smiling at Anna wickedly as he felt the itako lift her head and glare at him.  
  
* Inside Yoh's head, again: Sigh. Must you always glare at me that way Anna? But. I can't help it. I'm giving in. I'm sorry.  
  
She then lifted her free hand and aimed it straight towards the boy's grinning face. But mockingly, Yoh has trapped it, after which he forcefully pulled Anna towards him yet again. Their bodies were now tightly pressing onto each other. The boy had forced a fiery kiss on the itako's soft and luscious lips this time around.  
  
Yoh tightly wrapped his arms around the girl's upper limbs and her arms were pinned to the sides because of this. The shaman shifted one of his hands upwards, which made the head of the itako lean closer to his. Absolute perplexity could be marked in the itako's eyes. But then, the boy teasingly moved his other hand back and forth the girl's back making her eyes closed, and her body trembled with sensual energy.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoh opened Anna's lips with his playful tongue. It seemed that both the itako and the shaman's parties had finally decided to engage into war. The battle of the tongues was indeed fierce. Both of them gave their every thing into that kiss. They indeed poured their hearts into it, including their souls and of course, their saliva. (Gah. Too much information. Damn it.)  
  
Both were now moaning under a passionate kiss. And all the while Yoh was obsessively caressing the girl's back.  
  
* Inside Yoh's Head: Damn it! Why am I not getting any of the good parts? (Wah! Yoh-kun no hentai! lol)  
  
Anna then felt Yoh slowly sitting up. Apparently, he wanted to shift positions and be the one on top. She realized this and decided to cooperate with her fiancé's plan. Gradually, Yoh helped the itako lie on her back without breaking their kiss.  
  
Yoh (thinks): Now this is more like it.  
  
(Ha,ha,ha. Told you occness is involved! Imagine Anna letting Yoh be the one in charge!?! lol again)  
  
His hand suddenly heaved the towel that was clad around Anna's body. Anna gasped as the cool air inside the room surrounded her once cloth-covered body parts. Yoh broke their kiss as the craving to lay his eyes upon the nude body of his very own goddess surfaced within him. He then realized that the itako was wearing an under garment.  
  
Inside Yoh's Utterly Perverted Head: Shit. I thought you had nothing under that towel. Oh well, let's see that little panty of yours stand up to me after this.  
  
With a devilish grin on his lips, Yoh tore the helpless underwear in one swift movement. The itako let out gasp once more as she felt the obstruction around her nether opening wane. With this, Anna felt a sudden rush of unexplainable fear. That was it. Yoh was really determined to do 'it' with her.  
  
Now, it was Anna who is having second thoughts on whether they should continue with this or not because for one, they're not yet within the boundaries of marriage. Secondly, she wasn't really that sure anymore if she indeed was ready to have this kind of intimacy with Yoh at this point in time. (Sigh, women are sooo fickle ne? Eheh.)  
  
Yoh who was oblivious to the bewildered expression on his fiancée's face, slowly opened Anna's legs to reveal her very pink and wet virgin ass. Yoh's eyes then widened with hunger as he saw how supple and succulent Anna's bud looks like. (Ecchi. X P)  
  
Anna saw Yoh's eyes glimmer with surmounting desire and this stirred an uncertainty within the girl once more.  
  
The shaman then opted to unzip his trousers and let his suffocating shaft breathe and stretch it self. Evidently, it has been constricted for quite sometime now due to the restraining fabric that is his tight pants. He slowly stood up and freed himself from his clothes. His shirt and his pants quickly came off.  
  
He was then wearing nothing but his boxers. He chose to keep them on for now. He thought that this would help in prolonging his love making to the itako before finally proceeding to the 'real thing'. He kneeled down before Anna and was going to return to what he was doing with her earlier when,  
  
Anna: Yoh, wait. Let's stop.  
  
Anna who has an anxious look on her face was about to sit up when Yoh placed his firm but gentle hands on her shoulders. He caressed her face lovingly after that.  
  
Yoh (thinks): You're not going to leave me hanging now are you Anna? Of course you're not. I'm not going to let you. (Kyah. Yoh-kun! You pig! ^-^)  
  
Yoh just smiled at his fiancée tenderly. He leaned his head closer to her ears and whispered.  
  
Yoh: I promise I won't hurt you Anna. Trust me, I'll never do anything to hurt you.  
  
And with this, he kissed his fiancée softly on the lips once again. He then flashed another one of his heart-warming smiles at the itako. Yoh knows that always gets her.  
  
Yoh: So, is it okay if we go on?  
  
And just as he expected, the girl nodded. She timidly smiled at him and simply said.  
  
Anna: Okay.  
  
And so Yoh proceeded and gently lay Anna down on the floor once more. He then placed a warm kiss on her lips. As they were kissing, Yoh positioned both of his hands on top of his fiancée's perfectly shaped breasts and began to rub them gently. And this of course made the itako moan with sheer delight. When Yoh heard her whimper with sensual pleasure, the boy's sexual urges increased drastically as well. He began to knead her breasts possessively making the girl groan louder this time. He pinched one of her nipples with his fingers and Anna just shivered with absolute bliss.  
  
Yoh felt himself dragging the itako closer to him by pulling her opened legs closer to his body. He placed his cloth covered, and much erected member directly underneath Anna's now dripping pussy. (Gah. I really didn't want to use that term. Ecchi. lol.) He teasingly pressed himself harder on Anna as she arched her back moaning with ecstasy.  
  
Yoh momentarily broke the kiss as he felt the necessity of taking in some gaseous life force. Both panted as they gazed into each other's eyes intently. They were indeed breathing heavily as streaks of pink became more and more evident on their already flushed cheeks. They then became much aware of the rising temperature of their bodies. Yoh looked at their positions. Indeed, he never imagined that making love to the itako would be this heavenly.  
  
Yoh (thinks): Why did I even think of refusing your offer this morning. I really am that stupid ain't I?  
  
His now very damp underwear was the only thing hindering him from getting inside the itako. Yoh grinned as Anna puckered her brows. One moment it seemed that he was certainly disgusted with her and now this? Anna was simply perplexed with Yoh's fickleness but since she was enjoying herself profusely, she didn't bother to bring this up with Yoh anymore.  
  
After some time, their lungs have been fully supplied with oxygen and Yoh decided it was time to continue with their erotic pursuit once again. He leaned forward and tipped Anna's chin with his hand. He then placed a firm and passionate kiss on her once more. He slid his tongue inside her mouth as Anna's lips consciously parted to give way for it. They both felt electricity surge all over their bodies as they became more and more absorbed by the kiss.  
  
After a while, Yoh decided to explore the other regions of his new found treasure that is Anna's body. So he slid his tongue out of her mouth and was now kissing Anna's neck. The itako was still moaning the whole time as her hands tenderly stroke Yoh's back signaling him not to stop.  
  
Yoh placed a trail of kisses on the itako as his lips went from Anna's neck to her chest. He then found himself licking her clivage. And from the center of her chest, he lifted his mouth and placed it on top of her left breast. He mischievously licked her nipple again and again. This made Anna whimper in elation and arch her back. After licking her, Yoh had hungrily engulfed her breast and sucked it hard. This made Anna's moans become more audible.  
  
While his tongue was busy with the itako's left breast, his right hand was occupied with her right. He continued to knead her chest over and over again. Yoh only stopped his hand from doing so when it was his tongue's turn to be in action.  
  
When the boy was satisfied with Anna's chest area, he then shifted his attention to the soaked clit of the itako. He was staring at it with unmistakable longing. The itako noticed this as the shaman slowly lift his head up from her breasts and again made a trail of kisses from her tummy to her well shaven ass. (Anime characters don't have pubic hair. At least I haven't seen them! Ecchi. Gah. I know. X P) Anna shivered yet again as she felt the boy's tongue lick her wet-and-now-becoming-wetter pussy.  
  
Anna: Yoh! Ahh!  
  
The itako can't help herself from screaming out in delight as her fiancé's tongue slipped deeper and deeper inside her. Both Yoh and Anna can tell that the warmth of their bodies was now reaching dangerous levels. But they didn't care, they have decided that they are ready for this.  
  
Anna arched her back as high as she could while she held Yoh's head closer to her bud. (Can't think of other terms. Damn.) Indeed, Anna was manifestly having a very good time with what Yoh was doing to her. Yoh became more and more sexually stimulated as he heard Anna's cries of delight. He felt her grinding her hips towards him and this aroused Yoh even more. The shaman hardened his tongue and inserted it inside Anna deeper than before. He repeatedly licked her pussy faster and sucked her clitoris harder. He had tasted all the goodness of Anna's juices and this made him literally hungry for more. (Gah. Ecchi! Then why the hell are you still reading it, silly!?!)  
  
All the while Anna was moaning in sexual thrill. Yoh can tell that sooner or later, Anna was about to reach her climax. But he remembered Horo-Horo telling him a technique that will make girls asking for more.  
  
Inside Yoh's Head: Hope this works Horo.  
  
So just at the moment when Anna was about to cum, Yoh slid his tongue out of her pussy. And obviously, this had delayed her orgasm. Anna's face was indescribable. She wanted more. She didn't want him to stop. They can't be done. Can they? What the hell? Yoh had a fairly good idea about the disappointment that Anna was feeling right now. For he didn't want to stop either. But as he chose to follow Horo's piece of advise, he decided to get into the act.  
  
Yoh gazed at the itako and secretly hoped that he will get the reaction he was hoping for. That is a very dissatisfied itako who will of course beg him if not, force him to 'get it on' with him again. He really wanted to see Anna be the one doing all the work for a change. And so Yoh sat up and fondly looked at his itako who was lying and panting on the floor. Her legs were still widely opened and her now swollen ass still dripping wet. Apparently, he had no idea how much workout he had given her. The shaman then just smiled affectionately at Anna.  
  
Yoh: I think you've had enough for now ne Anna? Maybe we'll do this again some other time.  
  
Yoh closed her legs. After that Anna sat up as well. Apparently not believing what the boy just said to her.  
  
Anna: What are you talking about?  
  
Yoh (thinks): It's working. Horo-Horo, you're good.  
  
Yoh grinned at her again and said.  
  
Yoh: I'm tired Anna, we'll do this again some other time again, k?  
  
But just when he was about to stand up, Anna's hand has stopped him and pulled him down forcefully back on the floor. She had this very alluring look on her face. She then spoke with a very seductive and imposing voice once more.  
  
Anna: I don't think so. We'll do this now, and I mean now.  
  
Yoh (thinks): Oh yeah. I'm good.  
  
Anna then stood up. It was now her turn again to make Yoh lie on his back. She opened her legs and gave Yoh another good view of her nether opening. She sat on his tummy area. Apparently Anna was really light that's why Yoh never made any objections to this. Yoh's member just can't make its presence unknown as it bulged out completely in his boxers. The itako looked at his damp underwear. Anna smiled wickedly as she teasingly winked at Yoh.  
  
Anna: You won't be needing this anymore.  
  
She pulled it off down his legs and out came his length. And now, it was Yoh's turn to gasp.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
~ Outside Yoh and Anna's House ~  
  
Manta (thinks): Mou, wonder what Yoh-kun is thinking about. Leaving his headphones like that? It's just not like him. Maybe something happened between him and Anna? I better talk to him about it. Maybe I can help.  
  
Manta: Gomen kudasai! Yoh-kun! Anna-san! Are you there? Hello!?! Its me!!!  
  
Manta (thinks): Odd. No one's here?  
  
The midget then enters the opened gates of his friend's house. He went inside but saw no body was there except for the shaman's samurai spirit, Amidamaru.  
  
Manta: Ano, Amidamaru, where is Yoh-kun and Anna-san? I just came to return Yoh's head phones, he left it at our house today.  
  
Amidamaru: Eh? Yoh-dono left those? That's odd.  
  
Manta: I know. Speaking of Yoh, where is he anyway?  
  
Amidamaru: I am not really certain, but I think he is just inside his room. He went there to change his clothes an hour ago but since then he hasn't come out yet.  
  
Manta: And what about Anna-san?  
  
Amidamaru: Last time I remember she was just at her room as well. Perhaps they had a fight? They've been quite cold to each other for the past days now. Anna-okami has avoided Yoh-dono for some reason. I haven't been able to ask master about it though.  
  
Manta: Sigh. Poor Yoh. Women can be so troublesome at times.  
  
Amidamaru: Eheh? No offense Manta-kun, but have you had any girlfriends to know that women are indeed troublesome?  
  
Manta (looking annoyed): Grrr. No. But I know well enough because I have okaasan, and I'd very much like to think that she is indeed a woman.  
  
Amidamaru (snickering): Ah, heheh. Okay then, I did not mean to offend you Manta-kun.  
  
Manta (still looking pissed): Fine. Why don't we just go look for Yoh-kun? I can't stand it when he's having problems and I can't do anything to help him. He's always been the carefree and cheerful guy but today, he's just a different person. Imagine, he didn't actually notice that he left this (referring to headphones) at our house.  
  
Amidamaru: Hm, yes, I agree. This must be something serious. We should go to his room now and try to talk to him.  
  
And so the two hurried towards the shaman's room. When they got in front of it, they heard something that made their eyes widen with utter terror and shock.  
  
~ Inside Yoh's Room ~  
  
Yoh: Ahh! Anna! Ahh! Have mercy! Onegai! Ahh!!!!  
  
~ Outside Yoh's Room ~  
  
Manta And Amidamaru: Anna is murdering Yoh!!!  
  
~ Inside Yoh's Room, again ~  
  
Anna was giving Yoh the time of his life as her tongue went up and down his shaft. She sucked him hard once more as he came inside of her mouth. Yoh was screaming with the pure delight at what Anna was doing to him when the rice paper doors of his room burst open to reveal his midget friend's and his samurai spirit's horrified faces.  
  
Manta and Amidamaru: Anna!!! Don't!!!  
  
And there they were. Yoh and Anna were completely naked on the floor when Manta and Amidamaru saw them. The awkward positions of their bodies didn't help in explaining the situation even for a tiny bit. Pure silence then resided the once scream-filled room.  
  
Manta: . . . (o_o)*  
  
Amidamaru: . . . (o_o)*  
  
Yoh: . . . (o_o)  
  
Anna: . . . (o_o)  
  
~ Inside A Forest Not That Far From Yoh and Anna's House ~  
  
A figure was sitting in front of a bonfire. His waist long brunette hair was being softly blown by the wind and his lips were curling into an evil and wide grin.  
  
Figure: You fool. You missed the chance to unite with her. You missed the chance to own her soul. . .  
  
A gigantic and blazing mecca whose color is crimson suddenly appeared which illuminated the figure and revealed his identity. His grin widened as he saw the sacred spirit ruthlessly devour the preys it has caught for tonight.  
  
Hao: But I assure you little brother. She will be mine. Anna Kyouyama's soul will soon be mine.  
  
~Tsuzuku~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
* Btw, while I was writing this fic, I have realized that making a lemon story is actually harder than it looks. And so to all you other hentai writers out there, just wanna say that I salute you. Really I do. And trust me, never again will I write another lemony fic after this. = 3  
  
* Nyway, write me some reviews will you? Please? If you're gonna flame me, make sure you read the author's (semi-pointless) notes first, k? Because obviously they may be pointless, but its just semi, so that means they still have some points in them. = )  
  
* Tis all! Ja ne! = ) 


End file.
